Dirty Little Sweets
by UnveiledPassions
Summary: "I thought you were making pancakes." Derek crooked one eyebrow questioningly, looking at the ingredients splayed out on his countertops. There was flour covering every inch of the marble in a light layer. "They are pretty much the same thing, right?" "No. No, Stiles, they are not." {Slash/Sterek/Smut/Fluff/One-Shot}


**A/N: This idea is half Jeremy's (Gytaket on Youtube), so I thought that I would make it a one shot and give it as a birthday present! I hope he likes it, and that he has an amazing birthday... Some of this DOES tie into our relationship, Love ya babes! xx**

_**Dirty Little Sweets**_

Cold, hard ice covered the ground in a slippery coating; bare trees swaying against the harsh winds. The storm outside had forced the two men to find refuge inside for the day. They awoke to the pounding of hail against the roof of Derek's loft, and the sound echoing of the hard cement walls.

Stiles began to stir, the older man quietly watching him as he slept. Derek glided his eyes down to follow the curve of Stiles' body, letting them dilate slightly as they fell upon the little patch of hair below his navel, leaving the rest to imagination. He welcomed in the heat that accompanied Stiles' presence in his bed. Propped up on one elbow, Derek let the other hand lightly drift down the younger man's face, allowing his fingers to softly skim his nose.

Through the morning haze, Stiles realized something; someone was touching him. He wiggled his nose, cracking his eyes open just slightly. Derek chuckled quietly, almost a whisper, but loud enough for his mate to hear.

Stiles' eyes adjusted to the soft light of morning, and gazed at Derek. He reached haphazardly for the beta's bare chest, his hand flattened, and he felt his nerves ignite. The flames raced up his arms like lightning bolts kissing every inch of his arm.

Within the same second that Stiles heard the chuckle get cut off, Derek was straddling his hips. The younger man let out a whimper, and arched into Derek's touch, with just a thin fabric separating his hard-on from Derek's. The beta leaned down, whispering in Stiles' now-sensitive ear. He almost gave in. Almost. He wouldn't let himself, not now. He remembered how he had made a pact with Derek the week before, who can go longest without jumping the other. Stiles had tried everything from tight jeans that showed off his ass, to V-neck Henleys. Derek Did. Not. Budge. Stiles still had one more trick up his sleeve, saving it as a last resort. He didn't want to have to stoop this low.

Little did Stiles know that years of restraining his werewolf had nothing on him, that trying to stay away from Stiles was the hardest thing Derek had ever done. It didn't stop Derek from countering Stiles' attacks though. He had even pulled the jealousy card at Jungle, Beacon Hills one-and-only gay club, the other night. Stiles just left Derek there. He was left to walk home, in the rain. He would have taken a cab, but Stiles had taken his leather jacket, which had his wallet in it.

If Stiles won, Derek would buy him all the curly fries he wanted, and would let Stiles call him "Der Bear" which Stiles deemed "the cutest nickname. E-V-E-R." But if Derek won, Stiles would have to give into a selected number of Derek's fantasies, which Stiles was sure that he didn't want to know.

"Hey," Stiles panted ruthlessly, straining his voice only to get Derek to stop. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Pancakes. Pancakes are good. Hey, do you want pancakes?" Stiles shoved Derek to the side. He let his feet hit the cold cement floor, and he held his head steady, fearful of the head-rush that he would sure get from standing up as quickly as he did. He knew that Derek wasn't going to give in, just simply tease him. So, he better be the one to stop himself from looking like a fool.

Derek wanted to protest, he really did, but that would mean giving in; something he really didn't want to do. He watched as Stiles got up, dressed in only the tight black Hanes that Derek loved so much. His eyes trailed Stiles' ass as it left the room, swaying back and forth just slightly. Derek sat there for a moment as he collected himself. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, and wiped the sweat off that pooled on his brow. When he was done calming himself down, he pushed the heavy burgundy-colored sheets off of his body, and walked to the bathroom in the same fashion that Stiles did not two minutes ago.

In the kitchen, Stiles gathered the ingredients he was looking for, and started compiling them in a large metal bowl. He paused for a second, gripping the edge of the counter with his hands, and watched his knuckles go white.

"Damn it, Derek!" He cursed under his breath.

Dragging his ass all the way to the bathroom, Derek turned on the faucet with the flick of his wrist. He gathered the cold water in his hands, cupping them to accompany the liquid. He leaned down, and poured it onto his face, bracing himself for the shock, but obviously not well enough. Hearing the small battle Stiles was having with himself in the kitchen downstairs, Derek smirked to himself. Apparently, the older man wasn't the only one having trouble restraining himself. He reached for the soft black towel that had resembled Laura's fur. It is why he had bought them in the first place. He let the fabric run over his face a little longer than necessary as he patted his face dry. Sniffling, Derek took the towel off his face, and discarded it onto the floor. He left the bathroom. Careful not to let Stiles hear him as he stalked into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

Stiles jumped when he felt the smooth arms lock themselves around his waist. He relaxed his knuckles from the counter, and closed his eyes; humming contently at the soft touch.

"You scared me, Der…" Stiles sighed a little bit, letting himself let go of his worries.

"I'm sorry, babes. I didn't mean to scare you." He let his arms unlock so that he could place strong hands on Stiles' hips, letting his cock rub against Stiles' ass. Resting his head on Stiles' shoulder, he let out a breath, letting the air fall around his mate.

Stiles hooked an arm around Derek's neck, arching his back so that his ass slid up the beta's cock. He felt the grip on his waist tighten, and he swore that he heard a small whine in his ear. _Big Bad Wolf can't take the heat, huh?_ Stiles smirked, thinking to himself.

Derek cleared his throat, squeezing the younger man's hips one more time before letting go completely. "I thought you were making pancakes." Derek crooked one eyebrow questioningly, looking at the ingredients splayed out on his countertops. There was flour covering every inch of the marble in a light layer. He was sure that there was some on the floor as well. He didn't expect anything less from the human, though. He was pretty sure that those were the ingredients for cupcakes, considering that pancakes didn't require either frosting, or cupcake-liners.

"They are pretty much the same thing, right?" He quickly looked back and forth from Derek and the bowl that was getting murdered by Stiles' repeated beating of the wisk against the metal sides of the dish.

"No. No, Stiles, they are not."

Before Derek knew it, Stiles was closing the oven and setting the timer for 30 minutes. He and Stiles sat down on the couch, Stiles' legs draped over Derek's lap. The beta had "The Great Gatsby" propped up between his fingers, while Stiles had his laptop perched on his lap. He was researching a little bit more on the Fae. He found them quite interesting, picking the idea off of _True Blood. _

"Hey, Derek."

"What, Stiles?" Annoyance tinged his voice, but he instantly regretted it as he saw the slight narrow of Stiles' eyes as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Nevermind..."

"No, no I want to know." Derek told him honestly.

"Okay... so there is this thing called a fae, basically it is like a fairy without the wings and such. Anyways, they are telepaths. And have really cool powers. I think we might have one in Beacon Hills."

Just as Derek was about to reply, his lips already moistened, the timer went off and Stiles jumped off to go turn off the oven.

"They're ready!" He yelled in a sing-song voice. He practically skipped over to the oven, humming quite loudly.

It made Derek turn away and just smile at the world. He thought: _That wonderful human being is MINE. I will never be happy with anyone else. _He knew that Stiles was his mate. They both did, but it wasn't until know that he realized that Stiles held him up. Without him, he wouldn't stay afloat.

He knew that Stiles was suicidal before Derek came into his life. If the human killed himself... He wouldn't be able to live another second. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet (but not as sappy). _Stiles held him up._

"Derek, come help me frost the cupcakes!" Stiles pierced Derek's thoughts like a needle.

He got up and walked over to the kitchen, letting his feet drag a little bit. The beta realized that they still hadn't gotten out of their previous attire. Leaning down, he quickly pecked Stiles on the cheek. A sweet gesture if anything. Stiles was currently taking all of the cupcakes out of the pan; burning himself several times in the process. He shoved 6 cupcakes in Derek's direction, leaving the other half for himself. Opening the can of frosting, Derek frosted one after the other until he only had one left.

Pausing for a moment to see how Stiles was doing, he allowed his eyes to drift to the younger man. That is when he realized that Stiles had two fingers in the frosting, looking at Derek he slowly brought the fingers up to his mouth. He let the digits skim over his bottom lip before shoving them both in his mouth in one swift motion. The beta was practically drooling when he saw Stiles close his eyes and pump his fingers in and out; his head slightly tilted back. Derek's wolf practically screamed at him and he happily gave in. Letting all of his restraint go, he just _gave in._

Before Stiles could comprehend what was going on, his knees were being knocked out from under him, and he was being carried bridal-style up to Derek's room. He could say that it surprised him, but he would be lying. He knew what Derek's reaction would be. He always did, and he didn't know how to explain it.

In a second, Derek's mouth was on his, and he reacted immediately. His lips synchronized with the beta's, licking Derek's bottom lip to ask for entrance, and he got it. He tasted every bit of Derek's mouth, and even the remaining frosting that was still lingering there.

Derek practically ran up to the bedroom, he knew that he was giving in, but he didn't care. He wanted every part of Stiles. The bet could fuck itself while he fucked his mate. And he would over and over again until he was completely satisfied. He got to the bedroom, and threw Stiles on the bed harshly. Not that Stiles cared anyways, as he was constantly reminded. This time he didn't dare whisper, but it came out more like a growl than anything else.

"I will fuck you all night if I have to." And Stiles growled, as much as a human could growl.

Ripping Stiles' Hanes off of him, Derek pulled his mate as close to his body as possible, wanting to feel every part of him. He knew that he would have plenty of opportunities to explore him later. Not that he was thinking too much right now. He reached into the bedside drawer for the lube, shutting the drawer so hard that the entire mass shook; lamp crashing to the floor. The two were too wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed the broken lamp that covered the floor with sharp ceramic pieces.

Derek coated himself in the slick liquid, and pushed forward into Stiles without much preparation. Stiles screeched, pain piercing his fragile being. He quickly adjusted, used to the feeling of Derek inside him. Wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, the older man was forced deeper and deeper into Stiles. They both moaned, shivering from the pleasure that shot through their bodies.

"Derek, I- I'm so close." He stuttered when Derek pulled out only to slam into him even harder than before, hitting that little bundle of nerves that sent Stiles' head spinning and begging for more. "Ugh, Do. That. Again." And Derek obeyed.

"Me too." Derek panted, talking between heavy, labored breaths.

Stiles was pushing back against Derek as best he could. He rolled his hips one last time, and Derek was sent over the edge, thrusting even harder. He emptied himself into Stiles, and kept going until his mate came down from his high as well. They both collapsed, falling onto the bed in sync. Stiles hummed contently as Derek reached over for a chaste kiss.

"You know we probably shouldn't leave those cupcakes downstairs. Peter will be home soon, and I don't want to know what he would do with them..."

Derek just groaned and rolled over, he wanted to stay like that forever… without Stiles' crude comments about other members of his family.


End file.
